


my dog ate my homework

by heathr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathr/pseuds/heathr
Summary: when the excuse Kara has to explain why she can't hand in her homework isn't really an excuse





	my dog ate my homework

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever fanfiction, so please bear with me as i read these 983 words over and over again and laugh at myself for writing such gibberish. lol hope u like it

"Fudge nuggets!" Kara groans loudly, ripping the dripping wet piece of paper out of Fish's mouth, "Son of a fudging father trucker!"

A loud bang and a crash from upstairs followed by a motherly "Language!" signal that Kara's cussing woke Alex. Serves her right though. Keeping Kara up all night when Maggie sleeps over gives Kara the right to cuss Alex awake in the morning.

So Kara just rolls her eyes at her sister's comment. "As if I didn't hear you cuss last night!" She yells back, patting herself on the back for the great comeback. Kara chuckles, she can practically feel Alex's embarrassment radiating through the walls.

A wet lick across her face and the realization that the dripping assignment is staining her pajama pants, snaps Kara's mind back in business and the superhero angrily stares down at the happy puppy wiggling its tail like the cutest dog in the whole wide world - which he is. She strongly dislikes Fish for bringing this tremendous disaster upon her, but Kara's not sure long that will last. After all, she loves her little superhero more than anything in the world.

Another loud smash announces Alex walking down the stairs.

"Alex!"

"What?" Alex sighs, jumping over the last three steps and landing not so gracefully with a thud on the wooden floor of their living room. Her sister sounds a little annoyed and Kara swears she can still hear a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

Kara pouts, even though Alex can't see her. "Please help me? Fish ate my homework."

Alex snorts loudly and all Kara can hear next is laughter filling the room. She can't help but smile a little herself, considering the cliche situation she's in at the moment.

"I hate this." She grumbles.

Alex's footsteps fill the kitchen. "I find it rather funny actually." She says still giggling a little and plops down on the ground beside the puppy happily chewing away on what was once Kara's English assignment. Kara watches her sister pet the cruel wolf that just devoured her homework with an irritated look on her face.

"I literally spent all night writing that stupid assignment and I swear to Rao, Miss Luthor will never believe me if I say Fish ate it."

"But it's the truth," Alex smirks, "Or were you going tot lie to your favorite teacher?"

Kara scoffs and crosses her arms blushing lightly at Alex' comment. "No way."

"That's what I thought," Alex smiles and pats Kara's knee, "Now get ready for school before you also have to explain why you're late for her class."

\---

Exactly two seconds before the bell rings Kara slips into Miss Luthor's classroom. Her cheeks flushed red and her heartbeat unsteady - because of her hastiness of course.

Lena looks up from her desk and smiles a little, feeling her own cheeks growing warm at the sight of a flustered Kara Danvers. She hates herself for feeling the way she does, but  there's also a part of her that no longer cares. After all, Lena is a strong believer of the so-called 'YOLO' hashtag.

"Miss Danvers," The raspy and sweet voice of her teacher almost makes Kara choke on the butterflies, but she manages and keeps her breath even, "I'm glad you could make it to my class this morning."

Kara simply nods, not entirely trusting her voice yet, and makes her way over to where her best friends are seated.

Winn immediately turns around and starts bombarding her with questions, not even caring about the fact that he and his best friend will miss the introduction of Miss Luthor's lesson. "Kara, why are you late? Did something happen? You're always fifteen minutes early. Is something wrong with-"

Kara covers his mouth with her hands and looks Winn directly in his eyes. "Nothing's wrong with anyone, alright? Fish ate my homework, that's all."

James cackles loudly from the seat behind her upon hearing Kara's ridiculous explanation and holds his stomach for good measure but stops the moment his eyes meet Miss Luthor's stern look. He, unlike a lot of other loud, laughing students, is absolutely not ready to give up his detention-free year.

"Good luck telling Miss Luthor, you'll need it." Winn states apologetically as soon as Kara lets go of his mouth, and turns around.

"Darn it, Winn. I know." Kara hisses.

About fifteen minutes into the lesson Kara has already completely forgotten about her homework and is concentrated on finishing her work for today. Well, that is until Miss Luthor stops next to Kara's desk and taps Kara on her shoulder to get her attention. 

"Miss Danvers, please do explain why I don't have your assignment laying on my desk."

Kara's heart stops for a second. She can hear James snort and Winn gasp to hold his breath as she looks up to Miss Luthor while searching her mind for the correct reply. Right; the truth.

"W-well, you know m-miss," Kara stutters, "my dog ate m-my homework."

Kara nervously starts playing with her fingers while Winn lets out the air he was holding with a very much exaggerated sigh and James chokes on air behind her, trying to stifle his laugh. As Kara's situation were not embarrassing enough.

Miss Luthor blinks a few times and tries to maintain a straight face, but Kara can see the corners of her mouth slowly turning upward. It's the most beautiful thing in the world and she can't help but beam a little; in the end she did make her favorite person on earth - don't tell Alex - smile.

Lena finally lets herself giggle because damn you Kara, and rests her hand on Kara's shoulder. "I hate to say it, Kara, but I'll see you in detention after school."

Kara just nods, not so delighted about her detention, but absolutely ecstatic she has an excuse to spend a little more time with Miss Luthor.


End file.
